Losing His Voice
by Pricat
Summary: When Gru comes down with a sore throat, and loses his voice but Lucy, the girls and especially the minions will help him get better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by something that happened to me today and imagined Gru having a sore throat but losing his voice so couldn't resist writing it.**

**One morning, when he wakes up Gru has a sore throat to the point where he loses his voice which worries his family especially the minions but they will help him get better.**

* * *

It was six in the morning and the alarm clock was ringing, waking an annoyed Gru from dreams hitting the snooze button but something was wrong!

His throat really hurt to the point where it hurt to talk which bothered him because he didn't want to worry the girls or Lucy but knew they woukd notice along with the minions because they cared deep,y about him remembering when he had a chest infection, they had went into full blown panic mode.

He was getting dressed in his normal clothes but coughing which made Lucy stunned but understanding seeing him type on his phone and showed her.

"Aw you have a sore throat and you lost your voice, but we should get you to a doctor and not Necario.

He may be a genius but that's not with medicine, more mamimg inventions or gadgets." she told him makimg him sigh.

They heard the girls and minion pups up but we're causing mischief, which made him want to shout but he couldn't which made the girls curious.

"Your father lost his voice and sick but he's seeing the doctor." Lucy told them making Edith chuckle meaning she could pull mischief and he couldn't yell at her making Margo sigh.

"Edith we have to help Dad get better, meaning we have to behave." she told her.

"Don't let the cousins know either, because your father being sick freaks them out from what Nefario told me." Lucy said to them going downstairs.

She saw Kevin in the fridge drinking maple syrup as usual which made Edith laugh.

Gru rolled his eyes at this but saw the male purple minion surprised he wasn't yelling like normal whenever he did this but more surprised hearing him cough a lot making him concerned.

"It's okay, he just has a sore throat but he lost his voice." Agnes said making Kevin worty but running off probably to tell the others making Edith chuckle.

They were eating up and getting ready for school along with most of the minion pups but Lucy was driving them and then taking Gru to the doctor, but knew the doctor could help her husband get better hoping Nefario could calm the minions down.

* * *

Nefario was seeingbthe minions worried as they knew that something was wrong with Gru which made him sigh but the minion pups were curious seeing their parents so scared but being young, they didn't understand so we're going outside to play which was a good thing because he had to calm things down a bit plus Purp his son was listening but he was understanding that Gru was like a father and a grandfather to him and his cousins but hoped that Gru woukd get better.

He was researching how to help somebody who had lost their voice but Nefario smiled knowing his little genius was on the case.


	2. Helping Him Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**Gru finds out that his sore throat is because of his tonsils which have to come out and he needs an operation but his family will help him out.**

* * *

Gru sighed as they were in the waiting room of the doctor's surgery but nervous because he couldn't talk plus his throat hurt like heck knowing that the girls but moreso the minions were worried about him mamimg Lucy sigh because she cared about her husband and his health so sighed.

"Don't worry as I'm sure it's probably a chest bug or something." she assured him.

He hoped so as he wanted to get back to what he did best but knew he needed to be at full health so was going with Lucy into the doctor's office sitting down.

"I see you haven't been here in a while, but let's take a look shall we?" the doctor said as Gru opened his mouth but nodded.

"Sonebody's going to need his tonsils out, alright." the doctor said.

Gru's eyes widened at his words as it meant an operation but Lucy was filling in paperwork but they were leaving.

Lucy knew that Gru was scared because he just wanted his voice back and didn't want his tonsils out because it was going to hurt makimg her understand because he loved being himself plus everybody missed hearing his Russian accented voice and knew after the operation, it would come back.

"Just have faith okay?

Plus our family will help you out, I know that, since I saw Nefario and Purp working on something but let's go for coffee, okay?" she said seeing him type something onto his phone.

She smiled reading it but even though she was being cool and calm, inside she was pretty worried for her husband plus knew the girls and minions would help him out since they were brave for him like she was going to their favourite cafe where they would hang out and drink coffee.

The clerk at the cafe was surprised that Gru had lost his voice since he always had an opinion about things.

Lucy was getting their usual orders plus Gru was sitting down on one of the couches at a vacant table but he felt terrible hoping that the girls and minions wouldn't freak out when Lucy told them since the minions considered him a father.

* * *

Kevin was making hot tea with honey because Purp had found out about remedies for healing a sore throat since Gru and Lucy had just returned from the doctor's but the male purple minion sensed something was wrong and that their Dad would need their help along with the girls seeing Gru smile knowing that they were trying to make him feel better.

Lucy was knowing they were being sweet to him, since he was like a father to them since the day they became part of his life seeing him lead them to the lab seeing the other minions around him in a giant hug making him cough which frightened them.

"Daddy has to get an operation to get his tonsils out because it's why he lost his voice." Lucy told them.

They looked worried but knew Gru woukd be okay.

"So, my idea won't work?" Purp asked her.

"I'm not sure." Lucy told him.

Gru smiled smelling the hot tea the pup had made drinking it making Nefario smile because Gru coukdn't hurt the pup's feelings goingbto lie down plus the girls were home from school making Lucy smile as she saw the girls enter.

"Is Daddy feeling better?" Agnes asked.

"He's lying down, but he has to get his tonsils out." Lucy told them making Margo surprised but Edith was excited since getting your Tonsiks out meant their Dad woukd get to have ice cream.

Lucy giggled at this because they were very sweet.

The minions were understanding Lucy's worry but we're seeing Gru asleep on the huge couch they used to watch movies on making Agnes smile because she had made her Dad a card so hoped he would like it.

Lucy was ordering pizza sijce Gru was sick plus they would have ice cream for dessert makimg the girls and minions excited which made Lucy giggle since it was feeling like normal as Pandora had seen that Gru was sick and that his family were trying to help knowing the pups were behaving a little so that Gru could rest and get better.

But it was inspiring Pricat for one of her bedtime stories that she loved telling the family since the girls imagined him as an unicorn remembering the One Big Unicorn book Agnes showed her.

Sulley was excited because she loved her mother's stories.

"It's about an unicorn that lost it's voice." Pricat said making her smile.


	3. Anxious About Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and the family are worried about Gru and he is worried about the operation as he wants to get his voice back.**

* * *

That Nignt Lucy could hear Pricat telling a story to the minion pups and minions about an unicorn that had lost it's voice making her smile because it was cute plus she knew the minions were worried about Gru because he was like a father to them and a grandfather to the pups so saw the girls there because they were concerned for their father.

"Okay now it's time to sleep, because things are a little hectic especially with your grandfather losing his voice, and needs his tonsils out." Pricat told them using dream sand seeing them get sleepy.

Lucy was tucking the girls in bed but Agnes was asking about their father.

"He's fine sweetie, but just relaxing in bed." Lucy told her.

"Oh, that's good." Agnes said as she kissed them goodnight.

* * *

That next morning Gru was asleep but Lucy knew the surgery was coming up in a few days seeing the minions hard at work while the pups were at school but she sighed because she cared about her husband a lot bringing him breakfast and coffee makimg Gru smile at her writing what he wanted to say making her giggle.

"Aw you're welcome, as we're all worried about you especially the minions, but you will get better plus the surgery is coming up." Lucy told him seeing him nod.

Kevin was listening outside but he and the others cared about Gru but he was going to join his tribe as Stuart wondered what was wrong as the male purple minion told him mamimg him understand sijce they all cared about him and wanted him to get better making them understand because they cared about each other.

They were eating ice cream but Gru was asleep in bed but they were freaking out a little in case Gru didn't get better because for a very long time they had been looking for an new master who could give them the love and respect they needed but they didn't want to be in the Arctic again as Kevin slapped his purple furred head.

"Guys relax, that will never, ever happen again because Gru cares about us, he loved us like family." he assured them as Bob knew he was right sighing in relief making the other minions relax.

Nefario had heard the commotion but understood because he was also worrying about Gru too but hid it from others.


End file.
